Erklings
by Eli Winters
Summary: Un nuevo caso para los hermanos Winchester.


Erklings

Era una noche tranquila, de verano, en Iowa. Un grupo de niños estaba jugando a las escondidas en el patio de una casa abandonada.

Estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron que algo raro estaba pasando.

Uno de los gnomos de jardín había cobrado vida y estaba agazapado, oculto en las sombras a la espera de su siguiente víctima.

Ya se había hecho demasiado tarde y los niños tenían que regresar a sus casas. Buscaron por todos lados, pero no pudieron encontrar a Benji, un nene de siete años que vivía cerca de allí, en el orfanato Riverside.

No tan lejos de allí, pero una semana después, en el cuarto de un motel, se estaba desatando una discusión entre dos hermanos.

"Por favor Dean, tenemos que ir a investigar".

"Sam necesito descansar y tú también, acabamos de matar una banshee hace solo unas horas"

"Podemos descansar después de que investiguemos. El lugar esta a solo media hora de acá".

"Vamos Sam ¿desde cuándo un niño extraviado es nuestra responsabilidad?

"Justamente, porque no fue solo uno".

"¿Qué?"

"Vi el periódico local, mencionaba un caso similar ocurrido hace ocho años. Así que revise en mi laptop si había otros casos."

"¿Que encontraste?"

"Siete casos más ocurridos en los últimos diez años. Todos niños."

"Podrían ser solo secuestros comunes"

"Podrían ser, pero ¿quieres arriesgarte?"

"No, creo que no. Está bien, vamos. Pero si no es nada, regresamos a descansar y tu pagaras la cena."

Salieron del motel, se subieron al auto, un Impala del ´67 y emprendieron el viaje.

"Muy bien, a dónde vamos?". Dijo Dean.

"en el periódico mencionaba que el niño desaparecido vivía en el orfanato Riverside. Podemos empezar ahí."

"muy bien, Sherlock, vamos".

Unos cuantos minutos después estaban parados frente a un gran portón de hierro.

El orfanato era una antigua institución que albergaba a unos treinta niños sin hogar.

Atravesaron el portón y se dirigieron hacia la recepción en donde había una joven empleada.

"Disculpe señorita" dijo Sam. "Somos detectives, estamos investigando la desaparición de un niño"

"Perdón, yo no estoy autorizada a dar esa información. Pero pueden hablar con la Hermana Constanza, ella es la que dirige este lugar. Los acompaño".

"Gracias, dulzura" dijo Dean. Sam le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria.

"Por aquí" dijo la empleada ruborizada y los condujo hasta una pequeña oficina al final de un pasillo.

La joven golpeo la puerta y dijo:

"Disculpe Hermana Constanza, los señores son detectives y quieren hablar con usted.

"Gracias Mary". "pueden pasar caballeros". Dijo la Hermana.

"Pueden sentarse". Invito. "Les ofrezco algo para tomar, café, té?

"No, estamos bien." dijo Sam adelantándose a su hermano que iba a aceptar.

"Solo queremos saber sobre el niño desaparecido" agrego.

"Su nombre es Benjamín Conroy. Lo dejaron en la puerta de un hospital cuando nació, ya hace siete años. Nosotros nos hicimos cargo de él desde entonces." Relato la Hermana.

"Que sabe sobre la noche que desapareció?" preguntó Dean.

"Había salido a jugar con sus amiguitos, unos hermanos que viven a un par de casas de aquí. Ya eran las nueve de la noche, cuando los niños regresaron corriendo, diciendo que habían estado jugando a las escondidas, pero que no habían podido encontrar a Ben" recordó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No mencionaron nada anormal?" pregunto Sam.

"De hecho, dijeron que habían escuchado un ruido raro, como de pasos y un gruñido. Pero la policía no encontró nada."

"Podría decirnos el lugar en donde desapareció?" preguntó Dean.

"Es una vieja casona que está en la otra cuadra, por eso lo dejamos ir hasta esa hora." Explico.

"¿Y los niños en donde viven?"

"En el número 76 de esta misma cuadra"

"Muchísimas gracias, Hermana. Le haremos saber si necesitamos algo más." Dijo Sam a modo de despedida.

"Estoy a su disposición" dijo Constanza cuando los hermanos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

"Ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Dean.

"Primero vamos a hablar con los niños y después revisamos la vieja casa"

"Ok, manos a la obra".

Después de una hora Sam y Dean se dirigían a la casa que se encontraba en la otra cuadra.

Los niños, a pesar de que estaban asustados, les contaron que habían escuchado pasos, un gruñido y que habían visto una sombra que se movía rápidamente.

Para ingresar a la casa, tenían que atravesar un gran jardín lleno de plantas, una gran fuente en el centro y un par de gnomos.

"Hey Sammy, no sabía que tu novia de primaria vivía aquí". Bromeo Dean, señalando al gnomo de gorro rojo.

"Muérdeme" Replico Sam. "podrías ponerte serio y registrar la casa con el EMF?"

"En seguida, pero debes admitir que se parece bastante". Agrego mientras salía corriendo antes de que lo alcanzara un puñetazo que le había lanzado Sam.

El interior de la casa estaba lleno de telarañas, polvo y murciélagos, producto de haber estado deshabitado tanto tiempo.

Dean registro el primer piso de la casa, sin resultado alguno. Sam se unió a él para registrar el segundo.

Tampoco encontraron nada.

"Este lugar está limpio". Dijo Sam. Dean lo miro incrédulo." Me refiero a cosas sobrenaturales"

"Te lo dije, acá no hay nada, excepto una gran cantidad de mugre". Dijo Dean y agrego con una sonrisa pícara: "ya sé lo que quiero para cenar".

Sam no le respondió y se limitaron a salir.

Al pasar por al lado del gnomo de gorro azul, Sam exclamo: "qué raro"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Dean.

"Nada me pareció que estaba mirando para otro lado". Respondió Sam.

"te dije que tenías que descansar, ya estás viendo cosas". Le dijo Dean.

"Si, seguro. Vámonos".

Regresaron al motel en donde se estaban hospedando. Sam le compro a Dean una hamburguesa con tocino, la cual desapareció en cuestión de minutos y después se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam intentaba despertar a su hermano.

"Vamos Dean, tenemos que salir". Le decía mientras lo zarandeaba.

"¿Qué?" " ¿Adonde?". Pregunto Dean somnoliento, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

"Una alerta en la radio policial decía que otro niño desapareció en la misma casa hace solo una hora".

"Pero ya registramos la casa y no había nada que reaccionara al EMF".

"Lo sé, pero por ahí pasamos algo por alto. Por favor". Suplico Sam y puso los ojos de cachorro que tanto podían a su hermano.

"Está bien". Accedió Dean.

"Ok, el niño desaparecido es uno de los hermano que estaba con Ben, así que tenemos que ir a hablar con el otro hermano".

Se dirigieron hacia la casa. Les abrió la madre de los chicos, que estaba visiblemente preocupada.

"Buenos días señora, ¿se acuerda de nosotros?". Pregunto Dean.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Nos preguntábamos si podíamos hablar con su hijo".

La señora dudo un momento, pero después consintió en que pasaran. Aunque primero les advirtió:

"Mi hijo está muy afectado por lo que le paso a su hermano y algunas cosas que dice no tienen sentido".

Los chicos se miraron intrigados y entraron para hablar con Mike.

El chico estaba sentado en un sillón, mirando televisión.

"Hola Mike". Saludo Sam. El chico lo miro.

"¿Podrías contarnos lo que paso?". Pidió.

"Nadie me cree." Susurro el niño.

"Nosotros te vamos a creer, pero tienes que contarnos qué paso"

El niño dudo un segundo y después relato:

"Con Sean volvimos a esa casa, porque él quería buscar un juguete que había perdido, así que entramos, estábamos buscándolo cuando escuchamos que había alguien ahí".

"¿Pudieron ver quién era?". Pregunto Dean.

"Si era…" se detuvo.

"Puedes decirnos, está bien", lo tranquilizo Sam.

"Era un gnomo, con un gorro azul, era horrible".

Dean miro a Sam. Le agradecieron a la señora y al niño y salieron a la calle.

"¿Un gnomo malvado?". Dijo Dean incrédulo.

"Yo sabía que había algo sobrenatural en esa casa". Dijo Sam, mientras los dos miraban hacia la casa abandonada.

Regresaron el motel y Sam se puso a investigar en su computadora, mientras Dean cargaba todas sus armas.

Luego de un rato, Sam había descubierto algo.

"Erklings". Murmuro.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Una comida japonesa? Pregunto Dean.

"No, genio, es una especie de demonio-elfo, provienen de la selva amazónica", explico Sam. "Según esto se alimenta de niños".

"Que desgraciado". Dijo Dean. "Bueno, ¿cómo lo matamos?". Pregunto.

"Acá dice que las armas no le hacen nada"

"¿Entonces? ¿Que lo mata?". Pregunto Dean dejando sus armas a un lado.

"Hay que prenderle fuego". Respondió Sam. "También dice que a veces mantiene a sus víctimas en un lugar oscuro para poder alimentarse cuando quiera".

"Así que es probable que los niños estén vivos". Dijo Dean. "Muy bien, vamos a acabar con ese maldito".

Se dirigieron a la casa y cuando llegaron Dean dijo:

"¿Notas algo raro?"

"¿Dónde está el gnomo?"

"Busquemos el lugar en donde podrían estar los niños". Mantente alerta por si aparece". Advirtió Dean.

Entraron a la casa y revisaron por todos lados. Ya se estaban dando por vencidos, cuando Sam descubrió una pequeña puerta secreta en la pared.

"Mira Dean, esto lleva a un sótano". Dijo Sam mientras se metía por la puertita. Dean lo siguió con un poco de dificultad debido a su tamaño.

Una vez que bajaron, vieron unas grandes jaulas en donde el erkling mantenía cautivas a sus víctimas.

Rápidamente y sin hacer mucho ruido registraron el lugar buscando a Sean.

Tras varios minutos sin resultado, escucharon un ruido y, atentos a cualquier movimiento, revisaron el lugar con la mirada.

En un rincón del lugar, descubrieron una silueta agazapada, entonces se acercaron lentamente, con un lanzallamas casero en mano y sin hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando la silueta se dio vuelta, pudieron ver a Sean, abrazando a un pequeño niño que lloraba.

"Sean, Ben, vinimos a rescatarlos". Dijo Sam acercándose a los niños.

"Él anda por aquí". Susurro Sean.

"¿El gnomo?". Pregunto Dean.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y agrego:

"Hay que tener cuidado, puede hacerse invisible".

Dean miro a Sam.

"Se te olvido mencionar un pequeño detalle"

"No lo sabía, en la página de Internet no decía nada". Se justificó Sam.

"Está bien, hay que sacar a estos niños de aquí ya ".

Sam se llevó a los niños al auto y les dijo:

"Quédense aquí, no salgan".

Al rato se reunió con Dean.

"¿Alguna idea?" le pregunto Dean.

"Uno de nosotros podría hacerse pasar por uno de los niños y cuando se acerque lo prendemos fuego."

"Esa es la peor idea que escuche en mi vida". Le dijo Dean.

"Si tú tienes un plan mejor, te escucho".

Dean se quedó pensativo un momento y luego dijo:

"Nop, no tengo nada".

Unos segundos después, Sam estaba escondido en una de las jaulas enormes. Dean estaba cerca de allí vigilando la escena.

Luego de lo que les pareció una eternidad, escucharon ruidos y, lentamente, fue apareciendo la figura del gnomo.

Sam permanecía inmóvil, tratando de no hacer ruido, mientras la criatura se acercaba. Dean observaba conteniendo la respiración, listo para disparar si Sam fallaba.

El erkling estaba cada vez más cerca y en cualquier momento iba a descubrir que ese no era el niño que había capturado. Aun así Sam no se movió.

En cuanto el erkling abrió la puerta de la jaula, Sam salió y se le lanzó encima, sin calcular que el movimiento brusco hizo que tirara el lanzallamas, que cayó al otro lado de la habitación. Pero mientras Sam luchaba con el gnomo, Dean salió de su escondite y se colocó en posición para atacarlo.

-Sam apártate- grito, y mientras Sam rodaba por el suelo, Dean le disparaba una gran llamarada al desprevenido gnomo. Acto seguido un gran destello blanco y anaranjado apareció en el lugar del erkling y dos segundos después había desaparecido.

Minutos después de haber dejado a los niños en sus respectivos hogares, se dirigían al motel donde por fin podían descansar antas de emprender otro viaje.

En el camino, Sam no pudo evitar sonreír y decirle a Dean: Te lo dije.

Lo que desataría una nueva pelea de hermanos.


End file.
